The Secret Heir
by Gwinny
Summary: When Gwen is banished from Camelot she takes something of Arthur's with her. Spoilers for 4x09. AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Heir 

Merlin belongs to the BBC and its creators.

A/N: Contains spoilers for 4x09.

Hardening Her Heart

'You are banished from Camelot and to return is to do so on pain of death,' with Arthur's words ringing in her ears her heart broke in two. She didn't understand her actions with Lancelot as she truly loved Arthur. Now the man whom she loved had banished her and told her if she returned to her hometown she would be killed.

She thought this punishment was not fair when Arthur had been enchanted under a spell and had fallen in love with Vivien she had not punished him. But he seemed to forget that now she had to pay the price rather than Arthur's _honorable Knight_ as Arthur had called him. Well with Arthur's words she vowed she no longer loved him and would never do so again.

Today was supposed to be their wedding day but instead she was leaving Camelot. In a way it was a good thing nobody had stood up for her not even her own brother. She'd planned something special for this night she was going to tell Arthur that she was carrying his baby. Now he'd never know she'd make sure of it.

She packed her belongings and felt someone watching her. She turned to see Merlin but he didn't say anything and to Gwen's mind he was just another person who hadn't defended her. Little did she know that he had indeed spoken up for her to Arthur but Arthur wouldn't listen.

Gwen had no idea where she was going to go nobody had cared enough about her to help her. Where would be a good place to raise her baby without Arthur finding out? Gwen decided that Cendred's kingdom would be good. They were mortal enemies of Camelot and nobody would ever look for her there. It was a four day walk and she knew she'd have to take it slow for the baby she already loved.

On the second day she tripped over a branch and hurt herself. When she got up she saw a group of men looking at her.

'Don't be afraid Guinevere Leodegrance we are Druid's and we've come to help you.'

'Help me? How can you help me?'

'You carry the heir to the throne of Camelot and you are destined to be its Queen.'

Gwen laughed at this, 'Arthur has banished me and if I return he will have me killed. He will never know his baby I'll ensure it.'

'We know what happened but I don't think you do. Morgana Pendragon knows that you are destined to be the Queen of Camelot and she wants the throne for herself. She knew that Lancelot was your first love so she brought him back from the dead to come between you and Arthur. When you didn't let your feelings for Lancelot show as your love for Arthur was too strong Lancelot gave you a bracelet to enchant you. You were then drawn to Lancelot and Agravaine who arranged this with Morgana as he is the spy within Camelot made sure that Arthur saw you kiss Lancelot. Lancelot is now dead and you were the only one left to blame.'

'I don't care what you say my destiny is or what you tell me. He's banished me I don't love him anymore and my baby will never know its father!'

'We will take care of you but be warned to not let hatred twist your heart or you will become as bitter as Morgana Pendragon.'

'Well none of the Knights or Merlin or my own brother stood up for me.'

'That is where you're wrong Merlin did stand up for you.'

'How do you know?'

'Because Merlin is a Warlock and alerted us to your presence. He told us to protect you. Don't worry he doesn't know about the child.'

Gwen couldn't believe it Merlin Arthur's bumbling servant had magic. She hoped he didn't find out about the baby because he would surely tell Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks also to everybody who has alerted and made this story one of their favourites.

Also I might not have made it clear in the first chapter that Gwen didn't know she'd been enchanted until the Druids told her what had happened. She knows that Arthur had to punish her but she's mad at the fact that Arthur didn't care enough to see that she got somewhere safely.

_Three Years Later _

It was like any other day. Gwen brought three-year-old Llachau with her to work. She worked as a physician's assistant collecting herbs and making potions. Llachau liked helping her pick the herbs and crush them. As she entered the physician's chambers her friend Charlotte grinned at her excitedly.

'You'll never guess what's happened! Cendred has made peace with Camelot and King Arthur is coming here to sign the treaty. Isn't that great we'll be able to see the great King Arthur!'

Gwen looked up at Charlotte, her face going pale with shock.

'Arthur Pendragon is coming here?'

'Yes Gwen I just said he was. I can't wait to see him.'

'I can't see him I just can't.'

'Why? Have you met him before?'

'Llachau can you go upstairs and get mummy the berries?'

'Yes mummy.'

Gwen drew in a calming breath. 'He's Llachau's father.'

Charlotte's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide. '_He's what?' _

'Shh don't let Llachau hear you. I was born in Camelot and worked in the castle. Arthur and I loved each other and even though I was just a servant he was going to marry me. On the eve of our wedding I was enchanted and kissed one of his knights. I betrayed him and he banished me and if I returned he'd have executed me. He made me leave with no care of where I went. I knew I was pregnant but refused to tell him. I hate him for what he did, and I'm not going to see him.'

'I don't think you're going to have a choice Arthur and his servant Merlin want to meet the physician and his assistants who care for the ill and wounded. They want to see if they can find different herbs and cures from here to use in Camelot.'

'I can't see him I just can't and I can't let him see Llachau. He's the image of Arthur and I'm sure Arthur will do everything in his power to get his son.'

'Why didn't you ever tell me the truth? You told me Llachau's father died in battle. It makes me feel betrayed. I thought I was your best friend.'

'I know I should have told you, but I was so upset and confused when I came here. How could I let people know that I'd had a child out of wedlock with the King of Camelot? We would have been outcasts and someone would have gone straight to Arthur to tell him. I couldn't bear it not only for my sake but also for Llachau's.'

'Mummy I've got the berries!' called Llachau.

'Thank you, my darling,' said Gwen ruffling his blonde curls.

'Well Gwen I don't know how to tell you this….they're coming this afternoon.'

'Oh God I've got to hide! Llachau come here,' said Gwen sharply.

'Are you cross with me?'

'No baby we're going to go for a long walk to get some berries.'

'Okay mummy,' said Llachau putting his small hand in hers.

Gwen walked quickly through a field with Llachau having to jog to keep up. As Gwen was walking Llachau let go of her hand and tugged on her dress.

'Mummy, mummy, look It's knights!' said Llachau excitedly. Gwen saw the scarlet and gold cloaks and froze.

She looked up higher and saw the golden handsome man that she'd once loved. Her heart was pounding, the pressure building in her chest. She wondered if he could see her heartbeat.

His blue eyes met hers and he sat on his horse watching her carefully.

'Hello, Guinevere,' he finally said in that tone that had always caused her stomach to flip.

Arthur got down off of his horse and his eyes locked on the small child beside her.

'Arthur…' she took a step towards him but his eyes were locked on Llachau.

Everyone had gone silent and didn't know what to say.

Arthur wasn't aware of his hands clenching and unclenching until he heard the creaking of his leather gloves. His heart was beating, but too fast and too hard. He couldn't think.

'His name is Llachau.' Gwen's voice broke through his thoughts. 'He just turned three.'

Arthur thought back. It couldn't be true. She'd been unfaithful to him.

But the child looked like him.

'Come on Llachau,' said Gwen.

'Wait,' cried Arthur.

'Why?'

'Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?'

'You threw me out without caring about where I went or how to get there. I knew then and there that you didn't care for me why would you care about my child?'

Gwen took Llachau by the hand and started to walk back to the village.

'Gwen! Guinevere! Come back here!'

Gwen just ignored him and carried on walking.

Arthur couldn't believe she was walking away from him.

'Guinevere I command you to stop!'

She turned around picking Llachau up and placed him on her hip.

Gwen laughed, 'Command me? You're not my king this isn't your land and you can't command me to do anything!'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews I love getting reviews as I always take them into consideration when writing my next chapters.

'Gwen do you really think because you walked away from Arthur that he won't come after you?' Charlotte questioned.

Gwen bit her lip, her eyes flickering to where her son lay sleeping. She had barely slept the night before. Seeing Arthur again had brought everything back, all the love and heartache that she'd gone through.

Charlotte gave Gwen a penetrating look. 'You're not still in love with him, are you?'

'No, of course not,' Gwen said in an insulted tone.

'Gwen you need to be strong, don't let him walk all over you.'

'Oh trust me I won't.'

Gwen left Llachau with Charlotte while she went to the market. She turned the corner and locked gazes with Arthur, who had learnt where she lived and had been on his way to see her. She felt her stomach flip and her heart start to race.

'Hello, Guinevere.'

Gwen felt goosebumps rise on her skin. Her mind rushed back and she remembered the feel of his lips on hers. The pleasure his body had given hers. She shook her head to push the thoughts away she had to stay strong against him.

But he was her little son's father.

Arthur looked down at her for a long time. Seeing her again had brought back a rush of memories of holding her in his arms. She'd humiliated him though by betraying him with Lancelot. While he'd banished her he was the one who had to deal with the cancellation of the wedding and the hurt of the people.

'So Guinevere now that I've found you again I want some answers.'

'I don't need to tell you anything!'

As she turned away from him Arthur reached out and grasped her wrist.

'Why didn't you tell me about the baby?'

'How do you know he's yours?' Gwen retorted.

'Please, he looks like me.'

'Okay he's yours not that you deserve him.'

Arthur felt overwhelmed by the fact that he had a child and seeing Guinevere again. He had been excited when he'd seen Guinevere but then he'd seen the hatred in her eyes.

'Do you have any idea what this is like for me? Finding out that I have a child?' he asked.

'For you? You selfish bastard. I was the one who carried your child for nine months. Who had to find a place to live with no help and no money because you didn't care about what happened to me.'

He regretted his actions in not providing help for her when he banished her. He could see tears in her eyes and he reached for her again but she swung away violently.

'Guinevere…' he said, dragging his hands through his hair. 'I never considered the possibility of a child.'

The tears that had glazed her eyes over were now running down her cheeks. His hands came down to hold her to him and this time she didn't push him away. He thought about Gwen being a mother and realized that she was probably a fantastic mother. She was gentle and nurturing but yet strong and determined. He was glad his son had such a loving mother.

He lifted Gwen's chin with his finger. 'Why didn't you come back and tell me about the baby?'

'You said you'd have me executed remember? You'd have condemned me and my baby to death. I couldn't risk it.'

He was sorry for his words now more than ever. He had shut off his feelings for her three years ago. But found them now rushing back to him. His mind was running with possibilities-but then looking at the hatred in her eyes those plans came to a screaming halt. Would she ever forgive him or would she keep their son away from him forever?


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen had marched away from Arthur once more, made her purchases at the market and returned home.

As soon as she came in the door she saw Merlin and smiling broadly, he embraced her in a hug. 'It's so good to see you, Gwen. I was thrilled when I saw you in the field.'

'But then you knew I was here didn't you Merlin?'

'Mmm yeah how did you know?'

'The Druids found me in the forest and told me that you'd sent them to protect me.'

'I couldn't believe Arthur didn't think of that when he banished you. But you've had a child I had no idea, even the Druid's didn't tell me.'

'I begged them not to tell you in case you told Arthur.'

'I wouldn't have told him if you didn't want me to you are after all my friend. So do I get to meet Llachau?'

Llachau had just woken up, but excited when she told him that there was a friend she wanted him to meet.

Gwen brought Llachau around from his bed to Merlin. Merlin looked at Llachau and couldn't believe how much he looked at Arthur. Llachau had Arthur's blonde hair but it was as curly as Gwen's. His facial features were the same as Arthur's but his eyes were the same colour as his mum's.

'Hello Llachau,' he said as he bent down to the child's level. 'My name is Merlin and I'm a friend of your mum's from Camelot.'

'Are you a knight?' questioned Llachau.

'No I'm not a knight.'

'Oh but Camelot has knights.'

'That's right we do.'

'Oh mummy can we meet the knights? Please,' he said tugging on her dress.

'We'll see,' Gwen responded while her mind was screaming no, no, no!

Llachau wondered off to play with his toy horse as he could see mummy and Merlin talking.

'Gwen, you'll have to tell Llachau about his father one day. He's going to ask about his father.'

'He already has asked me I told him his father was dead.'

'Oh,' said Merlin with a disappointed expression.

'Merlin if you had any vision of Arthur and I playing happy families, think again.'

'What about Llachau, doesn't he deserve to know the truth? He is after all the heir to the throne.'

'No he's not Merlin. He was born out of wedlock so he can't be.'

'Gwen, you do know that Arthur won't let this go.'

'Well that's his problem and he's doomed to disappointment if he thinks he can get Llachau.'

'Mummy, mummy are we going to make some potions?'

'Yes, baby, come on.'

'Bye Merlin,' said Llachau shyly.

Gwen went into work with Llachau and when she entered the rooms Nicholas the Physician smiled warmly at them.

'Hello, Gwen and little Llachau,' he said warmly.

'Hello Nicholas how are you?'

'Getting ready for our guests they'll be here any minute.

Gwen blanched.

'What's wrong?' Nicholas asked, leaning towards her with concern. Gwen swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth. 'It's nothing.'

Nicholas glanced towards the entrance and Arthur, Merlin and Cendred walked in.

Gwen felt her stomach clench as Arthur and everyone else approached.

'Hello, Guinevere,' Arthur said looking her up and down. 'I didn't know you worked here.'

'Yes I do.'

Nicholas offered a hand to Arthur with a smile. 'Hello, King Arthur. Welcome to my Physician's office.'

Gwen saw Arthur's eyes flicker from her to Nicholas. Then he shook Nicholas's hand.

'So tell me about the healing potions you make,' asked Merlin to break the tension in the room.

'Oh yes,' replied Nicholas who took Merlin and Cendred to see the potions. Arthur stood frozen to the spot.

Meanwhile Gwen felt the heat of Arthur's gaze as it met hers; she felt as if it was burning her skin. She knew what he was thinking; she could see it in the sternness of his face. She knew that she wouldn't ever be able to convince him that she and Nicholas were only friends. But she shouldn't have to she no longer cared what he thought. He looked down at where Llachau sat playing and threw an accusatory look back at her before moving to the others.

When they'd all left Nicholas turned to Gwen. 'King Arthur is Llachau's father isn't he?'

'Yes.'

'I can see the likeness; Llachau's the image of his father. So why are you here with your son while Arthur is in Camelot?'

'He banished me and I never let him know about Llachau.'

Nicholas gave her a look of concern. 'You still love him, don't you?'

'No,' she said meeting his eyes. 'I don't think I will ever forgive him.'

'Well you know I'm here if you need me,' he said giving Gwen a close hug and a light kiss.

'Take care, Gwen.'

Gwen's smile faded on her lips as she looked over Nicholas' shoulder to see that Arthur was standing there and his gaze was burning through her.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur had left without another look at her for which Gwen was thankful.

'Uhh Gwen can you please tell him that I'm just your friend I don't feel like being beheaded.'

'Nicholas he doesn't feel that way about me anymore.'

'Well he looked very much like a wronged lover I think he still has feelings for you.'

As soon as Gwen left the Physicians' office she thought about Nicholas' words, what would Arthur think of her now? Oh well all that mattered was her son and not her former lover. Charlotte was waiting at the house and was carrying an envelope.

'It's from Arthur I think he wants to see you.'

Gwen opened the letter and read its contents:

_Guinevere, _

_I want to see you tonight at the castle we need to talk. And Guinevere don't even think about refusing me as I will come down there and carry you over my shoulder's if I have to._

_Arthur_

Gwen let out a heavy breath, 'Oh I hate that man!' she shouted.

'What is it?' questioned Charlotte, Gwen handed her the letter.

'So do you need me to look after Llachau tonight?'

Gwen started to pace back and forth, 'I'm not going! He can't make me go.'

'Gwen he can make you go and from what I've seen of him he seems pretty determined. I don't doubt for a minute that he would come down here and carry you.'

'I don't want to get involved with him again.'

'Do you mean to say that you could get involved with him again that you're tempted to get involved with him again.'

'I just don't want to give him the opportunity.'

'Well I think you're in danger of getting involved again…history has a way of repeating itself.'

'No!' said Gwen in a determined voice.

'Well let me go home and get some things and I'll be back to look after Llachau in a while, Gwen I think you should go.'


	6. Chapter 6

She'd have to go he was leaving her no choice. Gwen had changed into her pretty pink dress and was now pacing back and forth wondering what she should say. Should she tell him about the enchantment? Would he even believe her? Probably not, she could get him to check her story with the Druids but they had magic so it was doubtful he'd believe them as well.

Llachau was fast asleep when Charlotte arrived and told Gwen to leave quickly as Charlotte had turned up late.

Gwen realized she would be late so she left quickly. Walking she came face-to-face with the tall, handsome figure of Arthur himself. 'Oh….I was coming to the castle I promise but I had to wait until Charlotte came to look after Llachau.'

'I was coming to make sure that you would turn up.'

'I was coming I'm not that much of a coward.'

They walked together in silence until they reached the castle. She was lost in her thoughts as he led her to his rooms. Gwen just stood inside the room looking into Arthur's eyes with suspicion rising in her.

'What's going on, Arthur?' she questioned.

'I wanted to talk to you alone from everyone else.'

'Why?'

He came closer to her tipping up her chin. 'I missed you I've never been able to forget you, Guinevere.'

Gwen could feel herself sinking into the clear blue of his eyes and her body responding to his closeness. He held out his hands and grasped her fingers pulling her towards him.

'Arthur….I can't do this.'

'Yes you can I know you want to I can tell by the trembling of your lips and the way your body arches towards mine.'

She couldn't stop staring at his mouth as she remembered the feel of those lips on hers.

'My body might react that way but it doesn't make it right.'

'Why not? You can't deny the passion between us.'

'That's true but I have other things to consider.'

His fingers tightened on her, 'like Nicholas? I saw you with him. Anyone can see you're involved with him,' he spat jealously.

'What?' she said in disbelief.

'You and Nicholas were together kissing.'

'He's my friend and only my friend.'

'I don't believe that for a minute. You seemed happy enough letting him kiss you as you are with any other man who kisses you.'

'Look Arthur you need to listen to me about what happened with Lancelot.'

'I don't want to hear it Guinevere. I know what I saw and nothing you can say will change my mind.'

'Please listen I want to tell you what happened and why I didn't tell you about Llachau.'

Arthur sat down with his arms crossed and his head cocked to one side as if deciding whether he wanted to hear her or not. 'Go on then try and explain.'

'When you asked me to marry you I was so excited. I loved you so much and everything I'd ever wished for was coming true. Then I found out I was pregnant and I was overjoyed that we were having a child that was a symbol of our love. I was going to tell you on our wedding night.

Then suddenly Lancelot came back, I thought he was dead. I did once have feelings for him but that was long before I had any kind of relationship with you. It was you I loved.

Lancelot came after me but I turned him away, I loved you. The next time he came to my house he gave me a bracelet which he asked me to wear. As soon as that bracelet was put on me I found myself drawn to Lancelot. I couldn't explain my actions and it resulted in me kissing Lancelot. When you put me in the dungeons I threw the bracelet off.

When I was brought up to talk to you I was back to my normal self and couldn't explain my actions. Then you banished me, I understand that you had to punish me in some manner. But you didn't care enough to see where I'd go or how I would get there. I decided then and there that you must not love me and therefore I would never let you know about our child. I had decided that Cendred's kingdom would be a good place as they were enemies of Camelot and nobody would ever look for me there.

I had to walk slowly as I had to protect my babe. When I fell on the second day there were Druids there who swore to protect me. They knew who I was and that I was pregnant.

When I told them of my hatred of you and that you'd banished me they told me what had truly happened. What the reasons were for me kissing Lancelot. You see the bracelet that Lancelot had given me was enchanted. It was enchanted by Morgana who had brought back Lancelot from the dead. She knew that if you caught me with Lancelot you would either have me killed or banished. She couldn't bear to see me on the throne as your Queen so she had to get rid of me.

I know you don't believe me but you can ask the Druids and they will tell you the same thing. But know this Arthur Pendragon I will never forgive you for not caring enough to make sure that I was okay when I was banished.'

Arthur sat there just looking at her and probably trying to take in everything that she'd said. No matter what the truth was either way this little hot tempered woman was unlikely to forgive him.

'Well if you'll never forgive me and promise not to see me again I might as well take this now.'

He moved quickly to her and his lips covered hers she melted underneath his kiss and opened her mouth taking his tongue inside. Passion flared between them as it had always done. She clung to him, her mouth trembling beneath the passionate onslaught of his. His mouth lifted from hers.

'Well I'm convinced you're not with Nicholas you were so hungry for my kisses that no man must have touched you.'

She stared at him knowing he was right. He was the only man who could rouse such passion in her. But she couldn't let history repeat itself. She'd loved him so much and then he'd pushed her away. She knew if it happened again she'd never recover.

'What is wrong, Guinevere?' Arthur asked.

'Please don't do this to me,' she said, tears shining in her eyes. 'Please take me home.'

Arthur frowned as he considered trying to get her to stay a little longer. He knew he could easily persuade her she was as passionate as him. But something in her dark brown eyes told him that he had come on too strong for her. He had plenty of time to convince her he thought to make her fall in with his plan to take her back to Camelot as his bride with his son.

'Come on then, I have found out what I need to know,' he said cryptically.

Gwen wondered what he meant, but she had a sinking feeling she already knew. He walked her back to her house to press a brief kiss to her cheek.

'I will see you again,' Arthur told her as he walked back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As requested a longer chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

'Are you sure?' Arthur asked Isgar three days later. 'There is absolutely no doubt?'

Isgar the leader of the Druids shook his head. 'No doubt at all, Arthur Pendragon. Gwen was enchanted. I don't know how you could believe such a loyal and kind person was capable of such a betrayal. Did you not think it strange that Lancelot turned up out of the blue?'

Arthur stared at him, his heart was beating too fast and he was breaking out in a sweat.

Oh, dear God, what had he done?

He'd missed three years of his son's life and betrayed Guinevere's trust. How was he supposed to make this right?

'What have you been doing today, baby?' Gwen asked Llachau as she picked him up to give him a hug. Gwen had been delivering medicine to ill people. She didn't take Llachau with her for fear of getting him sick.

'I was playing knights with Robert but I missed you mummy,' he said. 'I wanted to come with you.'

'You couldn't come today but you will tomorrow,' Llachau smiled up at her with a smile that reminded her so much of Arthur.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 'Who is it mummy?' Llachau asked as Gwen headed for the door.

'I don't know darling let's see.' Arthur stood there, his eyes going immediately to Llachau. He tried to speak, but no words came out.

'Who is he mummy?' Llachau asked in a whisper. Gwen looked at Arthur and then back down to Llachau. 'This is your daddy, Llachau.' Llachau looked up at Arthur and back to Gwen.

'He's not dead?'

'No, baby, he's not dead.'

'Hello, Llachau,' Arthur said bending down to the child's level.

'Hello…' Llachau said shyly. 'Do you like playing knights?'

Arthur felt a sharp in his heart. 'Yes…yes, I love playing knights. I am one.'

Llachau's eyes lit up, and Arthur noticed that while Llachau looked like him it was Gwen's eyes he saw looking back at him.

'I have a sword, look!' Llachau announced rushing over to pick up his wooden sword.

'That's a great sword,' Arthur said trying to keep calm.

'Come on Llachau time for bed,' Gwen said.

'Sorry, I should have come earlier,' Arthur apologized uncharacteristically.

Gwen wondered if he'd found out the truth from the Druids and that was why he was here now. He was making an effort to get to know his son so they must have told him. She felt for him, even as she felt anger towards him the news that she was innocent must have shocked him. She lifted Llachau up to change him for bed. 'You won't tell daddy that I cried when I fell over will you?'

'No, not if you don't want me to,' Gwen responded.

Arthur looked around the house, it was even smaller than the house she'd had in Camelot and she had to bring Llachau up here. He felt like an outsider looking in when watching Gwen with Llachau. It was pointless feeling angry he'd shut her out when he had thrown her out. He'd been too hurt to think rationally. He should have at least given her the benefit of the doubt.

It shocked him that he hadn't once considered that Gwen could have been carrying his child when he threw her out. She would have been so young and had to go through the pregnancy alone. He had thrown her out on the street with nowhere to go, no one to help her, pregnant and alone.

No wonder she hated him.

_You should have been there, _the voice in his head accused. _You missed the birth of your child because of your arrogance and pride. _

He'd missed three whole years.

He had not been there for a moment of Llachau's life. Not a single moment. He hadn't been with her when she'd given birth. He hadn't been there to help her. He had missed everything and the only person that was to blame was himself.

How in the world was he going to make this up to Guinevere and Llachau? But he wanted to. Oh God he wanted to but there were several hurdles in the way. Not the least being Guinevere herself.

Gwen brought Llachau back out to the main room holding his hand. Arthur had his back turned and as he heard footsteps he turned back around.

'Llachau wants to say goodnight,' Gwen said with a strange look.

He looked down at the child with his heart beating so wildly he thought it was going to burst.

'Can I call you daddy?' Llachau asked, looking up at him.

'Of course you can,' Arthur said, bending down in front of him.

'Daddy,' Llachau said with a smile.

Arthur reached out and touched Llachau for the first time. He curved his hand around his tiny cheek and then picked him up to hug him. 'That sounds great, Llachau,' he said his voice breaking.

'Will you put me in bed?' Llachau asked-and then looked at Gwen as if for permission. 'Mummy won't mind.'

Gwen met his gaze. 'Go ahead,' she said.

Arthur picked up his son once more and put him to bed tucking him under the blanket. He watched Llachau's eyes flicker and then close falling into sleep quickly. He just watched him sleeping with awe that this perfect boy had come from him and Gwen.

When he came back into the main area Gwen was sitting at the table arranging flowers into a vase, she was bent over concentrating on her task. She was arranging purple and white flowers that he remembered were her favourite colours.

She looked up at him. 'Is he sleeping?'

'Yes,' he said sitting across from her.

'So did you find all the information you needed?' Gwen asked.

'Yes Guinevere I did,' he replied.

'But do you believe it?' Gwen questioned.

'Yes I do and now we have to talk. What role am I to play in Llachau's life?'

'Well that is up to you? You'll be living in Camelot and I'm living here so you'll have to come and visit us if you wish to see him,' Gwen replied.

He let the silence pass for a moment. There was no way he was leaving his son again he'd already missed three years of his life and wasn't about to miss any more time away from him.

'I was thinking we should get married as soon as possible,' he finally said.

Her eyes widened with either shock or anger he wasn't sure which one it was. '_What_?' she said. 'What did you say?'

'I said I thought we should get married.'

'Why?'

He didn't like the tone of her voice but he kept on regardless. 'We have a son,' he said. 'He has known his mother but not his father for the first three years of his life. I would like to make it up to him.'

'You can never make it up to him,' she said, her eyes flashing with hatred. 'You never believed me but now that you have the word of someone else you think you can come back here and do as you please? How dare you!'

'He's my son too and I want him in my life. I do know what I did was wrong but why should my son pay for my mistakes?'

She threw him a glaring look. 'I don't want to marry you. You're only asking me because of Llachau and you seem to have forgotten something. I hate you for what you did to me, Arthur.'

'So you took your revenge by telling my son that I was dead.'

'Yes. I thought it was the best thing all round. I knew I couldn't tell people I was pregnant with the illegitimate child of the King of Camelot. We would have been outcasts and people would have been running to tell you. I found myself telling people that my husband had died in battle.'

'Did you tell anyone the truth?'

'Not until Charlotte told me that you were coming did I tell her the truth about Llachau. I was tempted sometimes to come to Camelot to tell you and show you Llachau.'

'You should have done so.'

'You said you would have me killed! How could I risk it?'

'I would have no choice as soon as I saw Llachau I would know he was mine.'

'So now it's my fault for not trying hard enough?'

'No, I'm not saying that. It's just….' He couldn't find the right words. He wished he could go back and change things. He wished he could just get her to love him again and for him to admit that he still loved her. But he couldn't and this mess was truly his fault.

'I can't believe you have the arrogance to come here and expect me to go along with your plans as if the last three years never happened.'

'I understand your reluctance but I am thinking about our son. He deserves more than this.'

'What do you mean better than this? Are you telling me I've done a bad job at raising him?'

'Not at all but this hardly a good house there is little room. You have to take him with you to work so that you can have money to eat and live. It's not a good experience for a child.'

'I do the best I can and if I didn't work we wouldn't have food.'

'I will take care of both of you. Llachau could go to school and train to be a knight. He'd have such a better life in Camelot even you know that.'

'Mmm bribery so that is what you are going to do to get me to marry you?'

'Yes,' his eyes glittered with determination.

'No,' she retorted.

'Guinevere do not make me resort to more forceful means,' he said. 'We once had a good loving relationship. We could have one again for Llachau's sake.'

'You think by just walking in here and offering marriage everything is going to turn out right? I'm no longer that sweet girl from Camelot. We hate each other, Arthur. That's not going to change with a wedding ring.'

'I know you have every right to hate me but I don't want Llachau to see those feelings between us.'

'I'm not marrying you.'

'You are only saying that because you want to punish me.'

She rolled her eyes.' No, I'm saying it because it's true. Sorry if your massive ego finds it hard to accept- but no thanks.'

He stepped towards and pulled her up gently out of her seat. He took her by the upper arms in a gentle grasp but she knew if she tried to pull away he would hold her fast.

'Listen to me, Guinevere,' he ground out, his eyes locking on hers. 'You will marry me or I will break the peace treaty. You will be responsible for this land's ruin, I guarantee it.'

Her eyes flashed with hatred. 'If you do that you would be sentencing your son to witnessing the horrors of war. What sort of man are you?'

'I have the power to take Llachau away from you and you will only ever see him when I decide to let you,' his voice was harsh and determined.

Gwen felt the cold, hard stone of despair settling over her. He had the power to do anything he wanted to ruin her, he could do it. If he wanted Llachau without her ever seeing him he would and could do it. The only way she could stop him was by doing what he wanted her to do.

She'd have to marry him but marrying a man she once loved with all her heart, only to have him reject her was more than she could bear. Her anger towards him had lasted three years. If this marriage went ahead it would be a cold and loveless marriage. Could she handle that? Could she let Llachau see that? He would sense the enmity between his parents.

'Don't make me do this, Arthur. Do you really want me to hate you more than I already do?'

'Guinevere, I would make it good for you just think of all of the benefits for Llachau. Also it would be a passionate marriage as I know how good it can be between us maybe you need to be reminded of that.'

Arthur pulled Gwen against him and Gwen was aware of the heat of his body against hers. She nervously ran her tongue over her lips as his mouth slowly lowered towards hers. The first touch of his lips sent her up in flames. Blood drummed in her ears as she felt the slide of his tongue along the seam of her lips.

She gave into him, her lips opening on a sigh of pleasure as his mouth took hers with expertise. She felt as if she was on fire. Her whole body was coming to life; her breasts became heavy and tingled, and her hands moved to his chest, her fingers splayed at first then clutching at him as the kiss became even more intensely sexual.

Gwen knew she had to put a stop to this before she gave into him completely. She pulled out of his embrace catching him off guard otherwise he wouldn't have let her go. He would have only released her when he was ready to.

She stood, desperately trying to get herself back under control, her lips tingling while her hear thundered. 'You shouldn't have done that,' she said annoyed that she sounded so breathless.

'Why not?' he asked his eyes still burning with desire as they held hers.

She glared at him. 'You know why. I don't want to marry a man who won't be able to love his wife. It's not normal.'

'When we marry-which we will-our marriage will be normal in every sense of the word.'

'What if I refuse?' she said, lifting her chin.

His jaw became rigid. 'You know I have the power to do what I threatened to do.'

'Yes and the lack of morals to do it,' she threw back. 'I can't bear to be married to you. I can't think of anything worse.'

'Nevertheless it's going to happen. Do not think about rejecting my offer of marriage, Guinevere. It would not be Llachau's interests.'

'What about me? What about my interests?' she pleaded.

'You'll have to figure them out in our marriage won't you?'

He turned away ready to leave. 'I will see you tomorrow at the castle. If you don't turn up I will have no choice but to break the treaty as well as take Llachau away from you.'

Guinevere wanted to say more but he opened the door and left before she could think of anything to say. She let a gust of breath go and closed her eyes as she heard his footsteps fade away.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I love how the writers of episode 10 made Gwen's presence felt through Arthur feeling lost and the Knights being sympathetic to both Arthur and Elyan, good job. The preview for next week looks great and I love Gwen's purple sparkly harem suit! Sadly I'm going to be in America and will miss the last three episodes! I will just have to wait until the DVD comes out at the end of January. _

_Enough of my rambling! Thanks for the reviews and good work to the people who picked up on the hints that Arthur does indeed still love Gwen. _

As soon as Arthur had left Charlotte came over to see how everything went. Gwen explained what had happened.

'You have to marry him.' Charlotte cried. 'You will have everything you can dream of for yourself and your son.'

'I don't just want material possessions, I want to be happy.'

'Do you feel anything for him? You did love him enough once to wait for him and then marry him.' Charlotte asked.

'I'm not sure how I feel about him, I can't completely hate him, he's Llachau's father but I don't want to feel like I did before.'

'You don't have to love him to marry him. Marry him for Llachau's sake.'

Gwen thought back to the way Arthur was with Llachau. Llachau seemed to enjoy having him there this evening.

'When are you going to see Arthur again?'

'Tomorrow, he said if I don't marry him he'll break the treaty and take Llachau away from me. If I don't turn up at the castle he'll carry out his threats.' Gwen answered with a feeling of unease.

Charlotte's mouth dropped open, 'wow that is a man who will do anything to get you back in his life.'

'He's a bastard! He's making sure I don't have a choice. Besides he just wants control over me.'

'Gwen, trust me a man doesn't go to such elaborate lengths to get a woman back into his life unless he truly loves her.'

Gwen scoffed, 'it's been three years he won't forgive me and I won't forgive him.'

'You don't have to forgive him just marry him. It's the only thing you can do.'

Gwen scowled. 'He's just demanded it without thinking about my feelings.'

'Marry him, Gwen,' Charlotte said, 'He deserves a chance to put things right. This would have surprised him as well. Finding everything out at the same time, finding you are innocent of the crimes he accused you of. Then finding out he had a child of whose life he'd missed three years.'

'I know I should give him a chance,' Gwen replied reluctantly.

'You never know he might even fall in love with you again and you with him.'

'As if that's going to happen,' Gwen said as Charlotte left.

Gwen saw Arthur as soon as she reached his rooms. He was getting ready with Merlin helping him. It made Gwen smile at the friendship between them King and Servant. She moved silently into the rooms but something must have alerted Arthur to her presence as he looked up, his eyes locking with hers.

'Good morning, Guinevere,' he said, moving towards her to give her a brief kiss on her cheek before she could move away. 'Merlin, Gwen and I are getting married.'

Gwen glared at him why had he told Merlin that?

'Uhh really?' replied Merlin catching the scowl on Gwen's face, 'your bride to be doesn't look like she wants that to happen,' Merlin said laughing.

'Merlin leave us and go polish my armor,' Arthur commanded.

Gwen waited until Merlin left before turning on Arthur, 'I don't recall saying I was going to marry you.'

He captured one of her hands and tugged her closer to him. 'You do not have a choice. I thought you understood that.'

'I have no intention of marrying you. You may be the King of Camelot but I am not one of your subjects who has to bend to your will. I am not going to bow to your commands.'

'You have a choice,' he said evenly. 'You either marry me or I break the treaty and take away your son.'

'You can't do that,' she cried, but she knew he would and could do it if she pushed him too far.

Arthur's eyes hardened as they clashed with hers. 'You think you can take me on? You do not have a chance. There is no point in fighting me. I'll win and you know that I'll win.'

She threw him a defiant look which he met.

'We will be married in a matter of week. It would be advisable to get any ill feelings between us out of the way now,' he said.

'It's going to take me years to forgive you,' she said.

'I'm not asking you to forgive me,' he said. 'I'm not asking you anything. I'm telling you what is going to happen and when it will be happen. We will be married then you and Llachau will move to Camelot and we will live as man and wife.'

'_I'm not going to sleep with you.' _Gwen nearly screamed.

He just smiled back at her. 'It didn't take me long to seduce you into my bed,' he said. 'Don't say never. You know how good things can be between us. You know you will have to back down.'

Gwen's felt her face heating remembering how she had responded to him so unashamedly. He could always make her pulse race and her breathing become uneven. Even now she felt it in his presence.

'Where is Llachau?' he asked.

'He's with Charlotte I didn't think it would be good for him to see mummy and daddy fighting.'

'You're right but we won't ever fight again will we, Guinevere?' he questioned.

Gwen looked away from him knowing that she couldn't let her feelings for Arthur show and especially fight with him in front of Llachau.

'I want things to be right for my son. I want to spend more time with him,' he said.

'You can't rush him. He needs time to understand that you're his father. It's a big thing for him to learn that he has a father after all he's only three,' she said.

'It's a very big thing for me as well,' he said raking his hands through his hair making it stand on end. 'To learn that I'm a father of a small child.'

'Well, too bad for you, you have to deal with it. I can't have you pushing your way out of his life.'

'Of course I wouldn't. I've already missed three years of his life the last thing I want to do is miss anymore of Llachau's life.'

Arthur looked down at her brown gaze and saw that he'd earned respect in her eyes by caring for their son. He thought should he tell her that he loved her and deeply regretted his actions of banishing her without help. He loved their son so deeply with a love he'd never felt before. He wanted to tell her so much but he couldn't find the words, he didn't want her to throw it back in his face, but he would have to tell her and soon.

'I cannot go back and change the past. If I could go back I would have listened to you more and organized help. But we have to move on for Llachau's sake. I want to be a father to him, a real father in every sense of the word, and the only way I can do is that is by being your husband.'

'Even though you don't love me?' she asked with tears in her eyes.

_Tell her, tell her! _His mind was shouting at him. He reached out and caught the tear that trailed down her cheek. 'I want to be Llachau's father and your husband so that is a good start and we'll see where we go from there.'

Gwen drew in a sharp breath and felt the hard edges of her anger softening so much so that her old feelings were rushing in. STOP! She needed to be angry with him. She wasn't going to think about loving him again. He didn't deserve it.

But even though she was telling herself this, when his arms came out to clasp her shoulders she felt awareness shoot through her. She looked up into his eyes and felt another layer of anger dissolving until she only had her heart, aching for what might have been…They'd have been happily married, Llachau would have both parents and they'd probably have another child by now. But it was no use thinking about what might have been. She had to focus on the future.


	9. Chapter 9

'Mummy!' Llachau said happily when saw her and then 'Daddy!' when he saw Arthur behind her. Arthur picked up his son and held him tightly. Feeling the tiny arms wrapped around his neck.

'How was your day?' Arthur asked Llachau. 'I played with Robert as knights and helped Charlotte.' Arthur put Llachau down and bent to eye level with him. 'We have something to tell you.'

'Llachau, Mummy and I are getting married in a few days. That means you will live with me at the castle in Camelot.'

Llachau's face fell and his lower lip trembled, 'is…is Mummy going to be there too?'

'Of course she is. We're going to live together.'

'In Camelot with the knights?' Llachau questioned excitedly.

'Yes, baby, the knights live in the castle but there is something I haven't told you about daddy,' Gwen responded.

Llachau's eyes snapped back to Arthur. 'What? Daddy's not going away is he?' Llachau asked shoulders slumping.

'No, baby, Daddy is a King; Daddy is the King of Camelot.'

'Ohh!' Llachau said looking up at Arthur with awe, 'my daddy is a King?' he asked excitedly, 'wait until I tell Robert!' Llachau ran to go and get everything he wanted to take with him and neither Gwen nor Arthur stopped him.

'Arthur, you can't always be there for him as you have to go away to other kingdoms. I don't want him to think that you will be there every day.'

'I know but I am determined to be the best father I can be and my son will know that he's loved.'

'Oh,' said Gwen with tears filling her eyes overcome with emotion at how much Arthur obviously loved Llachau.

'Guinevere, I'm so sorry for what I did,' he said, 'I realize I have little chance of you ever forgiving me, but I beg that you try for Llachau.'

She looked at him silently her brown eyes searching his blue ones.

'I do forgive you, Arthur. There has been enough suffering on both sides. Llachau is what is important now,' Gwen said.

'Guinevere I think it was fate for me to come here and find you and Llachau.'

'You believe it was fate?' she asked.

'I think it was always fated for us to be together, remember how it was?'

Gwen remembered all too well—he'd been staying at her house pretending to be Sir William for the tournament. After he apologized to her he'd grasped her by the arm and Gwen had been taken by surprise by the instant attraction. The next day he'd kissed her and Gwen had fallen for him and fallen hard.

'Yes…' she said, 'I remember.'

Arthur had decided they would get married here so they would return to Camelot married. Things were moving so fast but Gwen understood that he was doing it for Llachau why else would he marry her? As to what he felt for her, that remained a mystery. He desired her; physical attraction had never been a problem for them.

'We will get married tomorrow,' Arthur announced.

'Tomorrow?' questioned Gwen.

'Yes we need to wed soon to show the people of Camelot we are united. Is that not a good place to start?'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The rating of this chapter has now turned to M.

The day of her wedding had arrived it was supposed to be the day she'd always dreamt of. But instead Gwen was standing in her house with no wedding dress and no flowers. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'Daddy!' Llachau called running to the door. Gwen opened the door still in her nightdress but it wasn't Arthur who stood there but Charlotte. Charlotte came in holding a beautiful cream dress shot through with silver.

'We can't be having you get married without a wedding dress, Arthur sent this.'

'Oh it's so beautiful,' Gwen said caressing the fabric.

'Let's get us changed then,' Charlotte said eagerly. Together they got Gwen ready in her beautiful dress and pinned up her hair.

'Mummy you look so beautiful,' Llachau announced.

'Thank you, baby.'

There was another knock on the door and there stood the knights of Camelot and Merlin. 'Knights, knights,' Llachau shouted with excitement.

'Wow, he really does look like Arthur,' said Gwaine.

'These are for you,' Merlin said holding a bouquet of flowers. Gwen took them and couldn't believe how considerate Arthur was being to her and their wedding.

'We are here to escort you, my lady and you my prince,' said Sir Leon and Llachau giggled. They walked together up to the Castle's throne room. They entered the throne room and Gwen gave Llachau a smile as they walked down to where Arthur stood waiting for the both of them.

The vows were exchanged quickly and Arthur kissed her with the promise of what was to come. She could see the desire in his eyes and her heart beat faster at the thought of being back in his bed.

'Mummy?'

Gwen was jerked out of her thoughts by her son. 'Yes, baby?'

'Are we a family now?' Llachau asked.

Arthur bent down and lifted him into his arms, 'Yes, Llachau,' he said. 'We are a family now.'

As soon as the wedding was finished they left for Camelot. They would arrive by nightfall. Gwen and Llachau would ride in a carriage while Arthur rode with his knights. Gwen was looking down at the ring Arthur had placed on her finger. She found it hard to believe that she was now married to him. Three years ago she'd have given anything to wear his ring and yet, looking down at it now, she couldn't but see it as anything other than an empty promise.

Llachau talked non-stop all the way asking Gwen everything from the knights to the castle. Eventually Llachau had fallen asleep and by the time they arrived he was still asleep. Arthur opened the door and carried Llachau into the castle with Gwen.

Llachau opened his eyes and looked around, 'Daddy, is this your house?' he asked looking around wide eyed

'Yes, it is,' Arthur answered. 'But now it is yours and you Mummy's home too.'

'Llachau it's time for bed, Arthur can you please show me where Llachau's room is.'

'But I'm not tired,' Llachau complained. 'I want to look around.'

'You can do that tomorrow, but now-'

'We can look around a bit,' said Arthur overriding Gwen's authority.

Gwen glared at him. Arthur was taking over from her. She was losing her son. She could see how it was going to be. She would be pushed aside while he would indulge Llachau with everything she'd never been able to provide.

'Mummy are you coming,' Arthur returned from their little tour.

'Yes, baby,' Gwen said following Arthur to Llachau's new room. They both tucked Llachau in and returned to their own room which was next door.

'How dare you go over my authority like that,' Gwen rounded on him.

'Keep your voice down,' he commanded.

She glared at him, 'Don't tell me what to do!'

'You will not shout at me and especially not in the hearing of Llachau,' he said in a quiet but commanding tone.

Gwen went past him and started pulling out her clothes from the closet where they'd been neatly put away.

'What do you think you're doing?' he demanded.

'I'm not going to share a room with you. I wish I'd never married you.'

'Put the clothes down, Guinevere,' he commanded.

'You're going to take him away from me, aren't you?' she asked trembling.

'Of course not, you are his mother.'

'I don't believe you,' she said crying, 'you didn't want to marry me you just wanted Llachau that's why you threatened me.'

'I have said a lot of things I'm sorry for,' he said. 'But how else was I get you to do what I wanted.'

'I'm not sure what you're saying…'

'I'm saying the only way I could see to get you to marry me was to give you no choice. I let you down three years ago. I gave you no help and in doing so lost you and my son. I should have been there for you.'

'Arthur what are you saying?'

'I love you, Guinevere,' he said, 'I always have. No matter how much I tried to hate you I couldn't. I loved you too much.'

She looked at him in amazement.

'You still love me?'

'Yes I do.'

'Arthur, I am so happy. I thought I'd be trapped in a loveless marriage. I couldn't bear to have you hate me when I love you so much. I can't hate you anymore,' she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Arthur pulled her closer to bring his mouth down on hers. She tasted him deeply and no longer wanted to resist. It felt like heaven it was as if her body had been made to respond to him and him alone. She kissed him back, her tongue tangling with his. She felt the urgency in him as he hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his hips and he then pressed her down on the bed, his weight coming over her, his erection nudging at her as his hands went to her breasts.

She drew in a sharp breath as he shaped her through her dress but her breathing stopped altogether when he pulled her dress over her head, so he could have his mouth on her bare skin. His lips closed over one nipple, making her back arch, and her toes curl. He took her other nipple and suckled hard, the drawings of his mouth on her flesh making her whole body respond.

'II want you so much, Guinevere,' he said as he removed the rest of her clothes before starting on his own. 'I want you so badly whenever you are near me I can't think of anything else.'

She looked down and touched him, wrapping her hand around him. He was so hard, so fully aroused, she could feel his control straining under the self-control he was imposing over himself. 'If you want me to stop then you had better tell me now,' he said, as he prepared her for his entry.

She answered by kissing him, her tongue meeting his in a dance of desire. She felt him surge fully into her, making her wince slightly as her body accommodated him. He pulled back and looked down at her in concern. 'Am I hurting you?'

'No…'

'Am I going too fast for you?'

She shook her head, unable to speak for the emotion clogging her throat. It felt so good to have him deep inside her. Her body had missed him so much; for nearly three years all she had was the memory of him.

He brushed his mouth with his in a kiss that was as hot as fire. 'I have been going mad with the need to do this,' he groaned. 'You feel so good.'

Gwen let out a gasp of pleasure as he filled her completely, his slow, gently rocking motion making her wanting him to move faster. She clutched at him digging her fingers into his shoulders, and he responded by moving faster and she was arching against him, each thrust was bringing her closer and closer to the release she craved.

Suddenly she was there, her body exploding with an orgasm so intense she felt as if she had momentarily lost consciousness. Wave after wave of pleasure swept over her, responding to his lovemaking. She felt the tension in his muscles building and building, before he thrust forward with a groan of pure ecstasy.

'Guinevere…' Arthur said, lifting her chin with his finger, his eyes looking at her with all the love he felt for her shining in them. 'This is where we should be with you as my wife and our son in Camelot and whatever other children may come.' He said moving his hand down to cover her stomach.

Gwen smiled up at him and brought his head down for another kiss as she thought that fate had indeed brought them back together, back to each other where they belonged.

The end


End file.
